Red
by Nyx Necro
Summary: That was their favorite color. Red was for love, sweets but it was also the color for blood, yet they loved the color so much. Enjoy! OCxEileen and JellalxErza!
1. Chapter 1

**X792**

Since the battle against Tartaros Fairy tail had disbanded. It pained Erza as she was on her own without her guild together but she knew that she had to move on.

She arrived at a large fountain spring and sat down hugging her knees.

She did hope that she would get stronger and hope to someday see her guild family again. Fairy tail was the only place she could call home.

Since she was very young she didn't know that she was a wizard and she didn't know who her real parents were. She spent her very early years in the Rosemary village until it was attacked by Zeref's followers who took all the children and put them into slavery.

Erza held her arms tighter as she remembered the slavery life that she was put into.

The slavery life also changed her allowing her to awaken her magic. When she left the tower she wandered into Fiore and went to the guild that her grandfather figure used to be part of. Her grandfather figure also told her about wizards and got her interested in them. Before she knew it Erza had become a wizard and joined Fairy tail and stayed in Fairy Tail ever since, that was until they disbanded.

Erza had tears streaming down her face then her tears dropped into the fountain spring.

She then lifted her head when she heard movement in the water.

She then saw a stranger rise out of the water.

The stranger was a tall slim muscular man that had wild black hair that framed his face and hung to her lower back. He had dark tanned skin and golden yellow eyes. He also had a carved scar with the year 'X765' on the hear side of if and on his back he had a large skull tattoo that looked real.

Erza blushed when she realized she was staring and turned around.

"I apologize, I didn't mean to stare."

The man just looked at her then spoke.

"It's a good thing you weren't touching the water."

Erza blinked then looked behind her at the water only to be in shock when she saw the water fade into a solid substance. She then looked where the man was only to see that he was gone then Erza stood up only to look around to find the man.

He was nowhere in sight then Erza put a hand on her head.

"Was that a dream?"

She turned to leave but was face to face with the man. She took a step back and was against a tree when she saw him up close, in clothing of course.

The man wore a baggy black sweatpants and a red loin cloth. He wore black gloves that had red claw extensions and he wore dark brown boots. He wore a long sleeve black jacket the he left opened and what took Erza by surprise the most was that this man had a long skeleton tail.

Erza's eyes widened in horror when she realized who this man was.

"It's you….The Bloody Soul Warrior, Nazaro 'Crimson' Berlserion."

The man just looked at her then went to her

"I'm honored that you know me."

Erza was never one to be scared but there was something about this wizard that frightened her. She closed her eyes expecting to be killed or even tortured by this man. She knew that the rumors of the man were true that he craved seeing blood of his victims but she blinked when nothing harmful came to her. She looked and was surprised to see him holding a strand of her hair.

"Such a beautiful red."

"…."

"Come, if you join me on a walk until we get to the next village I won't hurt you."

"I, uh."

"Don't worry. I'm not in a fighting mood anyway. I just feel….lonely."

Erza was confused but she let herself walk with a dangerous bloodthirsty wizard who claimed to be lonely at the moment. All she could hope for was that he wouldn't attack her.

For a few weeks Erza traveled with Nazaro only to see that he wasn't as dangerous as the world claimed him to be. She would see him eat cake like there's no tomorrow, if he wanted to have a picnic he would be spaced out. When Erza challenged him he would summon either a sword or a spear only for Erza to hang by her skirt from a tree branch while Nazaro enjoyed his cake.

During their time together Erza wondered why this man, a high world class killer was treating her like she was a little kid. He would playfully tease her about her being short and pat her on the head. Most of all he would talk in a babyish way if she was hanging by her skirt from a tree.

Not that she was complaining she was just curious about him.

When it was night time again Erza couldn't help but look at the year that Nazaro had carved into his chest. Nazaro noticed this and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?"

"I was just wondering why that year is carved into you."

He looked at the year scar then spoke.

"That year, something amazing and wonderful happened. I keep it as a memory as one of the best years in my life."

Erza just looked at him then looked at the ground.

'As far as I know, year X765 was a peaceful year.'

Erza then looked at him again only to catch smiling softly at his scar.

"Anything else you want to know about me, Erza?"

Erza looked at him with firm eyes.

"How come you're so gentle with me?"

Nazaro just looked at her then looked at the fire before them.

'Well you see, I used to have a family a lovely wife and a beautiful daughter. We were happy and then we had to move to a safer place."

"A safer place?"

"Yes, we lived in a land that had a law that my wife and I were forced into when we were children."

Erza just looked at him then he went on.

"The law was for anyone who came from a rare trait of magic bloodline were trained to be killers. In my case, I was locked away for back up while my wife was among those who were trained under a special force. That force was called the Spriggan 12."

"Spriggan 12?"

"The Spriggan 12?"

"Yes. They are powerful wizards that are as strong as the highest ranked member of the Wizard saints."

Erza smiled at him.

"Is that how you met your wife?"

Nazaro smiled.

"Yes. At first she was scared but I qickly learned that she wasn't afraid of me. As time went on I began noticing feelings for her but didn't tell her out of fear of being rejected."

He lowered his head then looked at erza.

"Sorry, I'm sure that my story on how I met my wife isn't your style of being romantic."

Erza blushed as she smiled.

"No, I liked it. I understand meeting someone as a slave and when you're free you can't stop thinking about them."

Nazaro blinked then his eyes softened.

"Erza, I'm sorry but I have a favor to ask."

Erza looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I miss my daughter, so may I borrow you?"

Erza had a small blush but she nodded. The next thing she knew was Nazaro had picked her up and sat her on his lap. Nazaro placed a hand on Erza's head and tucked her head under his chin as he stroked her head.

Erza blushed at the affection that was given to her. She wasn't used to this treatment but it felt nice. She closed her eyes as she relaxed to his touch.

"Feel free to fall asleep, Erza. I will still be here."

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes then felt Nazaro adjust her to cradle her as she leaned her head on his chest. Erza smiled to herself then was fast asleep.

 **AN: There is chapter 3! Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

When the middle of the night came Nazaro's eyes flashed open as if something alerted him. He looked down to see that Erza was still sleeping then his eyes softened as he looked at her. He gently ran his fingers through her hair. As he did that he looked at her sleeping face and let out a small soft smile before stroking Erza's cheek.

"Red has always been my favorite color."

"I'm sure it was, you are a homicidal killer after all."

Nazaro looked up to see Jellal coming to them with a slight frown on his face. Nazaro just looked at him.

"I have no interest in harming Erza."

"Then what do you plan to do with her? Are you training her to follow in your path?"

"No."

"Then what were you planning?"

"I was only visiting this land then I met with Erza by surprise.."

Nazaro then looked at Erza.

"I'm going to leave tomorrow since I feel that she doesn't need any more of me."

Jellal just looked at him then Nazaro looked at him with a smirk.

"Did you think there was something between Erza and I?"

"Yes and I wasn't going to lose to you."

Nazaro raised a brow then pointed at the year on his chest.

"I don't go after girls that are too young for me. I would like to stay in my age group."

Jellal blinked.

"Wait, but you look like you're in your 20's."

"I know. The race I come from, we don't really age like everyone else. To be honest I'm in my 40's."

Jellal was in more surprise then Nazaro looked at Erza.

"Well Jellal, I leave Erza to you but don't get any ideas."

Jellal watched in confusion as Nazaro adjusted Erza as she slept. He rested her head on his shoulder then he looked at Jellal who spoke.

"You're a high ranked killer, why are you acting differently?"

"No reason for you to understand."

Jellal just looked at him then Nazaro held a strand of Erza's hair then looked at Jellal.

"I take it you were the one who called her by the color of her hair? Scarlet does suit her very well, Jellal."

Jellal just looked at him then they both saw Erza waking up.

Erza woke up but found herself leaning on Nazaro. She looked up at him to see him looking at her then he smiled.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes sir."

She got off and stood up. She turned to face him as he rose to his feet.

"Erza?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to leave you now with Jellal. I have to keep moving."

Erza lowered her head then she felt him put a hand on her head and she looked at him only to see him smiling at her.

"No need to worry. I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Erza nodded then Nazaro summoned something small. He grabbed her hand and slid a golden ring that had a red gem stone in it. Erza's eyes widened then she looked at him.

"But I…"

Nazaro smiled at her.

"Keep this ring with you always. The only time that ring will ever come off is when you are married."

Erza had tears forming in her eyes then Nazaro rubbed her head.

"Take care, Erza."

Erza then watched Nazaro as he turned to leave.

When he was gone Erza looked at Jellal who looked at her with a little bit of worry.

"Jellal? Is something wrong?"

"Erza, have you been with that person this whole time?"

"Yes. I've been traveling with him ever since Fairy Tail was disbanded. Is something wrong?"

"He has power stronger than a wizard saint. Is he even part of a guild?"

"Not that I know of. I can tell that he's powerful but he never attacked anything."

Jellal's eyes softened.

"Just who is that person?"

Erza just looked away.

"The world knows him as Bloody Soul Warrior but he's harmless, to me he was."

The next thing Erza knew was Jellal had grabbed her by the arm and began to lead her somewhere else.

"Jellal, what are you doing?"

"We need to get away from here. He's a killer."

"What do you mean?"

He looked at her.

"Bloody Soul warrior has always been a homicidal person, since a child. He takes pleasure in killing everyone he sees."

"But he took me as his daughter figure."

"I don't know why but I don't think that's his true intentions. My guess is that you also share a similar magic to his that he would want you to follow in his footsteps."

Erza stopped Jellal and pulled her arm back as she frowned at him.

"I doubt that. He hasn't had me to kill anything. All he has done so far was helping me to improve my magic speed and was showing father affection to me. We never did any crimes."

Jellal looked at her.

"Then why else would he know about other guilds that he's not part of? He's a solo wizard who also has such a high rank."

"Even if he is a solo wizard who kills everyone has the right to make their own choices."

Jellal's eyes softened then he looked away.

"You're right, I was judging him when I just met him. You would know him better but I just can't help but feel some strange aura from him."

Erza smiled at him.

"I'm sure that he's a good person. Since he's a solo Dark wizard maybe there is a chance that he won't do anything too major like joining a leading Dark guild."

"Yeah, we could only hope for that."

 **Later**

Nazaro was walking through a city but then he stopped when he heard a voice behind him.

"Ah, I see that you have returned, Bloody Soul Warrior."

Nazaro turned around to see two short elderly men.

"Mr. Yajeel?"

The old man went to him.

"My, you have the tendency to vanish without a trace."

Nazaro nodded.

"I have to, just to stay out of trouble."

"You seem happy about something, did something happen on your journey to Ishgar?"

Nazaro smiled.

"I got to meet someone who loves cake just like I do."

Yajeel chuckled.

"You and that major sweet tooth of yours."

Out of everyone in the town he lived in Yajeel knew of Nazaro's favorite things in life that were common. He learned that Nazaro lobed sweets and he would play with children that were in the empire. Other than that, no one else saw his humane side, they only saw his cold personality.

Just then someone else came.

"Nazaro, where were you?"

Nazaro looked at him.

"Staying out of trouble, Invel."

Invel pushed his glasses up then spoke.

"His Highness wants to meet with you."

Nazaro nodded then left to the throne room where the emperor was waiting for him.

"Yes Emperor?"

The emperor was the Black Wizard Zeref and he looked at Nazaro with a small smile then spoke.

"I want you to look for Eileen. You're the only one who could convince her to come to the empire. Invel is already gathering the other 11."

Nazaro nodded then turned to leave.

 **AN: Alright another chapter completed! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Nazaro traveled out of the city to another part of the land. He arrived to a large forest and soon came to a large house that was made out of stone in the front but was more of a cabin house. He went to the front door and entered into the home.

After setting foot into the house Nazaro looked down to see a pair of thigh high boots and smiled to himself.

'She's home, perfect.'

He quietly walked through the hallway but soon saw a room that was lit from what he guessed was a fireplace. He knew just what to do and left to the kitchen.

When he got to the kitchen he got out a small box and went back to the hallway and went to the room. When he got there he saw Eileen sitting in a large chair looking at something. He leaned closer and kissed her on the back of her head.

Eileen turned her head and smiled at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit."

Eileen put the book she was reading down and looked at him as he poured red wine into the two glasses.

"You seem to be in a good mood, did something happen on your trip?"

He smiled at her.

"I went to pay my respects to the lone place in Ishgar. At first it was kind of depressing but in the end it got better."

Eileen accepted the glass of red wine then looked at him.

"I told you that I would come."

"You were kind of depressed before I left so that's why I went alone."

She nodded then took a sip of her wine.

"So what made your trip better?"

He smiled.

"I have a cake eating buddy."

Eileen smiled as she closed her eyes.

"You and that sweet tooth of yours."

He went to her and kneeled down so that he could rest her head on her lap. After laying his head on her lap Eileen used her free hand to rub his head. She loved how his hair felt then she smiled at him.

"So at the end of your trip you felt better?"

"Yes."

Eileen nodded then finished her wine then placed her other hand on his back.

"Well that's good, it still concerns me on how much cake you eaten."

"I had 75. My cake buddy had 49."

Eileen just smiled at him.

"How do you not gain weight from all that cake?"

"I don't know. You're the one who introduced me to cake in the first place."

"We were children at the time and you never had sweets before."

He lifted his head and smiled at her.

"Of course I didn't, but when we had that day to do as we pleased we went to the bakery."

He noticed how Eileen seemed to be smiling at first but her expression saddened. He wondered why then he got his answer when she placed a hand on his year.

"Eileen just looked at him then Nazaro placed a hand over hers.

"it's alright, Eileen."

Eileen just looked at him then he leaned closer and kissed her.

"It's going to be alright."

He stood up and picked her up bridal style then carried her to her room.

When they got there he sat her on the bed then got out a comb and brush.

Eileen was wearing a black robe since she was about to go to bed.

"Nazaro?"

"Just let me do this, I miss grooming your hair."

She smiled then Nazaro began to unbraid her hair and groomed it. When he was finished Eileen laid in the bed and Nazaro leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He was about to leave but stopped when he felt her grab his wrist.

"I was going to crash on the couch."

"No, stay with me tonight. I missed you."

He nodded then climbed into the bed as well. After climbing into the bed Eileen snuggled up to him and Nazaro held her close.

"You still smell like strawberries."

"And you smell like chocolate."

"Chocolate and strawberries go well together."

"Indeed they do."

They both went to sleep after that.

The next day Nazaro woke up and felt his head on Eileen's lap. He looked up at her only to see her smiling at him.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning."

He sat up then looked at her to see what she was wearing.

She wore a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her dark-colored top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. She also wore a dark loin cloth and dark thigh high boots. She had on long gloves that had claw like extensions and a cloak.

"Is something up?"

"One of my members came to me saying that his highness is going to declare war on Ishgar."

Nazaro just looked at her then she smiled at him.

"I don't plan on fighting for his Highness but I don't want it to be a bother for us."

He nodded then blinked when she handed him a box.

"Put this on, I hope it's to your liking."

He looked at the box then accepted it.

"Sure thing."

With that Nazaro left to prepare for the day.

When he returned to the room Eileen smiled at him as he was wearing what she had made for him.

He now wore a black leather long sleeve shirt that had cutlets at the neck and on his back from his shoulder blades to his waist were exposed. He wore black baggy pants that had black leather from the mid-thigh to the knees. He wore black gloves and black toe pointed boots.

"This is amazing."

He looked at Eileen who went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I am pleased that you like your clothes."

He smiled at her and returned the embrace.

"Of course, you know me so well."

They kissed then let each other go. Eileen got her staff then looked at him.

"We'll meet again in Ishgar."

He smiled at her then nodded.

Nazaro left the house first and went to his first home that was in the land.

When he got there to the old tribe of his bloodline he went into the cave.

When he got inside of the cave he to the a chamber room to see a large skeleton that had a blade in it's skull. The blade was a buster sword that could only be used by one of the lost race that Nazaro was born into.

He picked up the blade then headed out of the cave and went back to Ishgar.

"It is time."

 **AN: Another chapter is complete! War is going to begin! Who's side is Nazaro on, Ishgar or Zeref?**


	4. Chapter 4

Nazaro was on his ship sailing to the land of Ishgar. He was going on a different route away from the war areas that would soon arrive. He wore a black long sleeve jacket over his clothes and had his sword strapped to his back.

"Take me to _that_ place first."

His ship rose out of the water and glided to a lone place.

When the ship landed Nazaro walked up to a shrine that was a memento of the land.

 **Rosemary Village**

 **A grave of the victims lost on X774**

Nazaro just looked at the stone then clenched his fists as a dark aura surrounded him.

"All because those bastards wanted that man back so they came here."

Just then he brought a hand up and summoned a skull mask then put it on.

He went back to his ship and went into his meeting room and placed a hand on the table.

"Show me all of the Spriggan 12."

His table then showed all the members of the Spriggan 12 and Fairy tail like a board game. His eyes narrowed when he saw that Erza's piece was with Ajeel's piece which meant they were fighting.

"Show me how strong you have become, Erza."

He put a finger onto the board then a dark shadow fog covered some parts of the board.

"Go forth, my soldiers. Fight who ever fights you."

 **In Fiore, Magnolia City**

Erza was fighting Ajeel and had beaten him. She was proud of herself but she noticed something rising from the ground.

"What is that?"

Ajeel was badly wounded but he was still awake to see what was rising from the ground.

"You are…about to face …the Army of the…Bloody Soul Warrior."

Erza just looked at the skeleton soldiers as they rose from the ground. These soldiers were skeletons but they wore armor and had weapons. Erza then realized what Ajeel had just told her.

'They're soldiers of Sir Nazaro? So is he my ally or foe?"

Erza then requipped into her Heaven's wheel and rushed away back to her guild.

'I must let the other know.'

The skeleton Army just began to move out to join the war.

When Erza got to the guild she quickly informed Makarov and Mavis of the skeleton Army. When they all learned about them Mavis showed some concern then spoke.

"Just continue with my plan. As long as you don't fight the Army then they won't fight you."

"What kind of Army are they?"

Makarov looked at Mavis.

"I wish to know more of this dead Army as well, First."

Mavis nodded then spoke.

"This particular army is a summoning curse that can only be summoned from someone that is born into The Valdis Family. The name later turned into something else but no one knows what it is. The next dynasty of that bloodline created that army due to cannibalism. The last of the of that dynasty suddenly vanished almost 30 years ago."

Erza blinked.

"So then whoever summoned this army is the last of that clan, right?"

"Yes."

"Please allow me to hunt them down. We're the only one's fighting this war against Alvarez."

Mavis looked at her then viewed over her war plan. At this rate sending Erza to find the one who summoned the skeleton Army would actually be the best idea.

"Alright. Go look for them but do not attack the soldiers."

Erza nodded then rushed out of the guild.

She soon spotted one of the skeleton soldiers and went to them to see if they could talk. When she got to the skeleton, Erza thought the skeleton would attack but instead it just looked at her. A few more came and they all just looked at her. Erza then drew a sword in a testing manner but still the skeletons didn't attack her.

"Tell me where you master is."

The group of skeletons pointed in the south direction then Erza rushed to go there.

'I wonder why they didn't attack me.'

It wasn't long before Erza arrived at the black water spring. When she got there she spotted the war ship and it was unnerving to look at since on the front of the ship was a large demon skull looking back at her.

"This must be it."

Erza drew her sword when she spotted someone coming out of the ship to face her.

"I will face you and get rid of the dead army you summoned."

The skull masked man just looked at her then she charged at him. The skull masked man grabbed his buster blade and turned it into twin bone blades and charged at Erza.

As they clashed Erza just looked at him in confusion.

'Is he a member of the Spriggan 12? What else is his magic?"

Just then her sword broke and she looked at the masked man.

"Those aren't normal swords what are they?"

The masked man had his blades to turn back into the buster sword and strapped it onto his back.

"You don't need to fight me, I'm not your enemy."

"So you're an ally of Ishgar?"

"In a way, I am."

Erza just looked at him then she saw him remove his mask and her eyes widened.

"Sir Nazaro?!"

"Sorry for the surprise."

"How come you summoned the skeleton army?"

"Oh, I just have them to fight the enemy. I'm well aware that it's mostly your guild that's fighting the Spriggan 12 and the rest of Zeref's soldiers. As small as your guild is, you can't fight Zeref and his men on your own."

"We have to, to protect everything. Fairy Tail is my family and family protect each other no matter what."

Nazaro just looked at her then he went to her. When he was close enough he put a hand on the back of her head and brought her head to his.

"I know. I understand that if you love something then you'll do anything to keep it safe."

Erza looked at him then he let her go.

"Good luck. Go on to the to the South battlefield. There is a member of the Spriggan 12 that only you can beat."

Erza smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir."

With that she left him alone and Nazaro went back into his ship to watch the battle.

He looked at his map of everyone and his eyes softened at Erza's piece as it slid further to the south battlefield.

"Show them what you can do, Erza. Continue to make me proud."

He saw that a few of the Spriggan 12 had been defeated but his eyes narrowed when he saw that newest member of the 12, god Serena had been killed by something.

'Acnalogia.'

Erza was soon joined with Kagura and Jellal to fight the remaining Spriggan 12 in the South port.

 **AN: There is another completed chapter! Thank you for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nazaro watch the fight between Erza and Neinhart's magic. He wasn't worried too much knowing that Erza was getting overwhelmed by three powerful souls, one being a Demon Gate of Zeref. When Erza was being tortured by Kyouka, Nazaro had enough and teleported to that area.

When he arrived he saw that Historia's had cowered in fear of Erza and vanished. Nazaro caught the badly wounded Erza in his arms then he looked at her. She looked at him through tired eyes and gave a weak smile.

"I'm sorry….dad…"

Erza passed out after that and Neinhart just trembled where he sat.

'That woman…scarlet hair…and that power….don't tell me….'

"Bloody Soul Warrior, she's with the fairies and she's related to Lady Eileen! We must take as a prisoner."

Just then Jellal and Kagura came to them. Once they saw Erza wounded and passed out Nazaro took off his mask and glared deathly at Neinhart who was even more afraid. Both Jellal and Kagura felt the heavy pressure of this man's power then they heard him talk.

"Both of you, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

They both closed their eyes and Nazaro rose to his feet. He still held Erza to him with on arm while he extended his left hand towards Neinhart who was trembling in major fear of the man.

"Sevola Merihk."

Just then everything was dark and a shadow like arm extended from Nazaro's hand and formed int a giant hand that had claws. It had grabbed Neinhart leaving only his head and feet sticking out. Neinhart then looked up only to see a large face of a beautiful woman that had solid black eyes and black hair that framed her face, She dark skin and a skull ornament on her forehead.

"You dare to harm a child?"

She then had a black substance stream down her face then spoke.

"I shall kill you."

With that she tightened her grasp then dropped Neinhart into the sea. She then vanished and everything was back to normal. Jellal and Kagura both looked at Nazaro only to see him taking his jacket off and covering Erza with it.

"Let's go."

They left the port and was on the war ship that Nazaro had. Wendy healed and bandaged erza up and they all saw Nazaro as he sat on the bed with Erza's head on his lap.

"Her wounds were deep but she'll be fine. She just needs to rest."

He looked at Erza's sleeping face then his eyes softened.

'She's very strong….and she called me dad…'

He stroked Erza's cheek then looked at the others who were looking at him. Jellal had left to assist Meredy to fight remaining soldiers.

Gray looked at Nazaro and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nazaro."

Ariana smiled at him.

"You're not from here but you're clearly not our enemy."

Nazaro looked at Erza.

"I travel a lot and I have no reason to be your enemy."

Just then they all saw Erza waking up.

"…Dad….?"

Everyone's eyes widen in shock while Nazaro just smiled at Erza.

"Glad to see you're awake."

"I'm sorry….i lost that battle."

"No you didn't."

Erza looked at him.

"I did, how?'

"You cased the enemy to tremble in great fear after overcoming their magic."

He rubbed erza's head as he smiled.

"I'm proud of you, erza."

Erza smiled.

"Thanks Dad."

He smiled at her then Erza realized what she had said.

"Is that okay?"

"Is what okay?"

"if I could call you Dad?"

He just smiled at her.

"Are you kidding, I love it."

He stroked her cheek then smiled softly at her.

"You need to rest, Erza."

She nodded.

"Will you be here when I wake up, Father?"

"Yes I will."

Erza then turned her head to where she was facing Nazaro and brought a hand to hiship to hold onto him. She was fast asleep after that then Nazaro looked at the others.

"Are you staying or leaving?"

Gray smiled at him.

"Erza trusts you so we're heading back to our guild."

Risely smiled at him.

"We Mermaids are going back out to fight."

Kagura looked at Erza with a little worry.

"Take care of erza."

Nazaro gave a nod.

"You have my word."

With that the others left out of the ship and went to the battlefield and to the Fairy Tail guild.

Nazaro summoned his map to watch the war and to his surprise a couple more of the Spriggan 12 have been defeated and Brandish was with a couple of the Fairy Tail members heading East to meet August, the King of Magic.

Just from looking at August's piece made Nazaro angry but he kept himself calm so that he wouldn't wake Erza up. He then looked in the Northern battlefield and his eyes softened.

The battle was on Mount Zonia.

"The first mountain we came to when we first arrived to Fiore."

He looked down at Erza's sleeping face and smiled at her.

'Eileen, what are you planning. I know you're a member of the Spriggan 12 but there are times you don't even listen to Zeref himself.'

He then put a finger next to Eileen's piece and closed his eyes.

 **Mount Zonia**

Eileen was with her two members watching the battle. She then looked away and turned to leave.

"Juliet, Heine go join the battle. We will have more guests to arrive."

They both left to join the battle while Eileen went ahead.

"What is the matter, dear?'

A skeleton soldier was kneeling before her and Nazaro's voice was heard by only her.

"What's going on? What is your plan?"

"I plan on stopping this war game in my own plan. His Highness is making it drag for so long and this war is mostly to fight the Black Dragon."

"Eileen, you can't beat the Black dragon on your own."

She smiled at him.

"No one can face him. We both know that I am the Queen of magic, the Scarlet despair, but I believe the Scarlet Angel will be much cuter."

"Nothing I say will change your mind, in that case allow me to assist you."

Eileen looked at the skeleton solder before her then smiled.

"If you're not busy, please assist me. I still want revenge against the Black Dragon and his Highness for everything they did. I also want revenge on August."

"You and I both want revenge. I will be there when everything is cleared up where I am."

"I'll be waiting for you, my dear."

"I can't wait."

With that the Skeleton soldier sunk into the ground and Eileen tapped her staff into the ground.

"I shall make the preparations for our fourth guest. We will have our revenge for everything they have done to us."

 **In the Northeast**

August was walking alone to get to the Fairy tail guild. Along the way he had countered Acnalogia only for god Serena to be killed and Jacob was defeated by the Fairy Tail guild so that left August alone. It didn't bother him but he couldn't help but wonder what was going on when he felt the power in the ground change.

'What is the meaning of this?'

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed and I will update when I get the chance! Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

When Erza woke up again she looked up to see Nazaro looking at a wall with a blank expression on his face.

"Father?"

Nazaro blinked and looked down to see that Erza was awake.

"Ah, you're awake."

She sat up but winced in some pain. She felt a weight on her and looked down to see that his jacket was on her.

"Your clothes were badly torn so just keep the jacket on for now."

She nodded then Erza saw his skeleton tail then she looked at him.

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"That skeleton army, were you the one to summon them?'

"Yes."

"How?"

Nazaro raised a brow as he looked at her.

"It's a genetic spell."

Erza nodded then Nazaro faced her.

"Erza?"

She looked at him.

"Yes Father?"

"When was the very first time you picked up a sword?"

Erza's eyes saddened as she spoke.

"When I was at the Tower of Paradise. I had been a slave there and one day all the slaves fought back. Not only was that the same day I picked up a sword but it was also the same day my magic awoken."

'And the day Grandpa Rob died saving me.'

Erza then put a hand to cover her right eye and Nazaro blinked.

"Is something wrong?"

Erza lowered her hand and looked at him.

"It's nothing, my right eye is artificial because I lost it when the slaves fought back our freedom."

Nazaro nodded then Erza looked at his tail that was slowly swishing from side to side.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"Has your tail always looked like that?"

"Yes. The bloodline I was born into all had tails like this."

Erza looked at him then she looked at his tail.

"What bloodline is that?"

"For starters the first name was Valdis. After a certain number of generations a new dynasty was created and the next name was Serkan. The next dynasty which ended up being the last was Belserion. The start of each new dynasty was a woman that had solid black eyes. The last leader of the blood line was Lady Merihk Belsion who is my great grandmother."

Erza just looked at him with some surprise then Nazaro went on.

"She wanted more for her children so as our dynasty grew we became major cannibals and killers. Along with that I was chosen to lead the next dynasty because Lady Merihk didn't see a good path in my father so I was chosen. I was too young to understand but as time went on I understood why I was chosen."

"What happened to your people?"

Nazaro clenched his fists.

"One of the Spiggan 12, the man known as the Magic King."

"The Magic King?"

"That man's name is August."

Erza looked away then she looked back at Nazaro who stood up from the bed he was sitting.

"Are you going to start your own dynasty, Father?'

He looked at her with soft eyes.

"I was thinking about it."

He went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Good luck Erza. I'll see you after this war is over."

The next thing Erza knew was something had injected into her back. She winced then fell forward onto Nazaro who caught her. He picked her up and placed her on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"Stay safe."

Nazaro had stepped out of the room and went into another room.

"I can't change with her near me."

He closed his eyes and allowed his magic to rise as his form changed.

His hair became more spiky and grew past his lower back. His tail grew larger and from his back he grew large skeleton hand wings that were webbed. His eyes became a solid black with yellow slits and he had black claws. The left half of his face was covered by a half skull that had sharp teeth.

When he was done he went back into the room that Erza was in. He looked at her face one more time before stroking her cheek carefully so he would cut her.

With that he looked at the map and placed his hand on the area where Eileen was to be located.

'Let me get there in time.'

He appeared on mount Zonia only to see that mountain was in a spring time. He just looked ahead to see a major battle of people then he looked away.

"Knowing Eileen, she doesn't join boring fights like that one down there. She must be getting ready to fight Acnologia."

He went on ahead and his eyes soon landed on a large hat that had large dreads.

'Found her.'

When he got to Eileen she smiled at his new form.

"Are you ready, dear?"

"As always."

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Showing affection to me before battle."

"Of course, we're a team. We have been and always will be."

She smiled at him and brought her free hand up to caress his cheek and kissed him.

"Forever."

With that he let her go and they both went on walking to confront Acnologia.

 **In the Northeast**

August was just walking with some concern.

"Eileen, what are you planning?"

He frowned at the thought of what Eileen was doing against their King's wishes. The plan was to defeat Fairy tail and get the eternal magic of Fairy heart in order to beat Acnologia. However the plan was put on delay because all the other guilds of Ishgar had joined in and more than half of the Spriggan 12 had been defeated and one was killed.

He stopped in his track when he saw something. It was a few skeleton soldiers charging at him then August narrowed his brow.

"So you're taking part in this war as well, Nazaro. If Alvarez lose I will see to it that you and Eileen pay with your lives."

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! I will update when I can. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dream**

Erza was walking through a large flower field but she didn't remember how she got there. All the flowers were red and they were beautiful. Erza looked around then she spotted what looked like a little child standing next to a large tree.

She went to the child and her eyes widen when she saw that the child was just a hologram of some sort. Erza went around the child to look at her only to be in more surprise when she saw that the child was a very young version of herself.

The child had hung to her top of her shoulders and framed her face. She wore a sleeveless black dress that had a red ribbon tied around her waist. On her left hand she wore a golden ring that had a red gem stone.

"Is this girl me?"

She then looked at the tree that her younger self was standing next to then Erza placed a hand only to quickly draw her hand back when she saw a red liquid streaming down the tree.

"What is this?"

"I see the little knightingale has come to meet with me."

Erza looked up to see a woman sitting on a branch smiling down at her.

"Who are you?"

The woman floated down to meet Erza and smiled at her.

She had dark tanned skin that looked to have glow to it. She had solid black eyes and had golden yellow pupils. She had a long mane of black hair that was put into a ponytail and had two strands that framed her face. She had her hair strands in golden rings and wore a golden head piece that had a red gem in the center. She wore a black scarf that covered her torso and she wore a red loincloth that had a black ring on the outline. She wore golden armlets and wore sandals.

"I am Merihk Berlserion."

"The last leader of the Valdis bloodline."

"That is correct."

"How do you know about me? What is this place?"

Merihk smiled as she spoke.

"This place is a bonding place that you created as a child. It was created from a little comforting song you created."

Erza looked at her child self.

"I don't remember any of this. I'm not even a singer."

"Anymore. The only reason you don't remember this place is because the Rosemary village was destroyed. This field you see here around you was a gathering field where you would always come with your parents. When you first sang about this place your mother turned it into the exact words you used."

Erza looked at her hand that still had the red liquid on it then Merihk looked at her.

"Drink it, it's very sweet."

Erza just looked at it then licked her hand. She blushed at the sweetness and looked at her child self who had taken a piece of the bark that had the sweet red juice like a honey comb.

"What kind of tree is this?"

"Dragon Tree."

Erza looked at Merihk.

"Just who are my parents? I lost everything from the village when those followers of Zeref attacked us."

"Wrong. You were being looked after while your parents left to find a safer place for you to stay. The rosemary village was never really your home. It was just a place your parents brought you to whenever someone requested for them."

Erza looked away in sadness.

"What do they look like?"

Merihk smiled at her.

"You look like your mother but you have your father's personality."

Erza just looked at her.

"I look like my mother?"

"Yes, the features, the scarlet hair but in height you would be at her neck."

Erza blinked.

"And my father?"

"You would come up to his chest. He was very tall when he was a couple years younger than you."

Erza had a sad smile on her face as she looked at the ground.

"Well, ever since I was a slave I always wanted to know where my parents were and how they met. I still think about if but I know that it wouldn't come true."

"You're wrong."

Erza looked at her.

"I am? But I lived in a guild called Fairy Tail since I learned that I could use magic. You make it sound like they're both alive."

"Because they are, Knightingale."

Erza blinked at the pet name.

"Knightingale?"

"Yes. You're a knight style wizard and as a child you sang. That was a pet name given to you by your father."

Erza's eyes saddened then Merihk looked at the child Erza and smiled.

"Your younger self is about sing, I want you to listen carefully to the words."

Erza and Merihk both looked at the child Erza who began her song.

 _Are you going to Merlot Field_

 _Where everything is red_

 _The apple, the cherry, jam and berry_

 _Mix into sweet candy_

 _Are you going to Merlot Field_

 _Where everything is red_

 _The rose, the Sweet pea, mahogany_

 _Joined by the dragon tree_

 _Are you going to Merlot Field_

 _Where everything is red_

 _Wear crimson, garnet, ruby and scarlet_

 _Drink blood wine of sangria_

 _Remember me, your family_

 _As we go to Merlot Field_

When the song was over Erza just stared.

"So beautiful."

"Yes it is. It's a song of getting through hard time with the ones you loved."

Merihk looked at Erza.

"I'm sure that if you sing that song you will gain so much from it."

Erza nodded then wiped her tears away as she went to her younger self and to the tree. She looked behind her only to see that Merihk and her younger self were nowhere to be seen. Erza closed her eyes and began to sing the song to herself.

 **Dream end**

 **AN: Alright the chapter is complete and thank you for reading. I hope that you liked the song I put in here, it's mine, no touchie! There is a tree that bleeds red but I wouldn't drink that stuff, as for the dragon fruit if you like those too, we can be the best of friends! I will update soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mount Zonia**

Nazaro and Eileen were still waiting for Acnologia but it didn't seem like he was going to show himself so then Eileen looked at Nazaro with some concern.

"Darling, is something the matter?"

Nazaro looked in the direction Erza was in and his eyes widened.

"I sense a power similar to mine and it's heading towards Erza."

Eileen's eyes widen as she turned to face him.

"Erza? She's alive?"

"Yes. I was able to save her from Neinhart after she past out."

Eileen lowered her head as she fought back whatever tears threatened to fall.

"Where is she?"

"Back on my ship."

"Let us go."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her as they teleported away.

 **At the ship**

Erza woke up and found herself in the room that Nazaro had left her in. She sat up from the bed and placed a hand on her head as she thought about her dream.

"What was that dream about?"

She then turned her head to sense that Nazaro wasn't near her.

"Father?"

She got off the bed and looked around the ship but saw that she was alone.

"I wonder where Father is?"

She then went back to the room that she was in only to see the map of everything that was going on. She then placed a hand to where the guild was only for a small hologram to see that the guild was fine. She then placed her hand where Nazaro's piece was only to see him in his true war like form. Standing with him was a beautiful woman that looked like an older version of her.

"Father…."

Erza then glanced when she saw a new piece approaching towards her piece but she didn't know who this person was.

"Who is that?"

She then left out of the ship only to see a man that looked just like Nazaro looking at her.

The man was a tall and slim muscular man. He had dark tanned skin and had thin dreads that hung to his lower back. He wore black arm bands and black low harem pants. He wore dark gray toe pointed boots and a dark cloth tied around his waist. Around his head he wore a golden head piece.

"Well, I knew that Nazaro had his ship near this place but I didn't think that he would have you inside."

"Who are you?'

The man had a carefree smile on his face as he spoke.

"Oh, I am Odzina. I know who you you are Erza Scarlet."

His smile became wider.

"Or should I say Erza Belserion."

Erza blinked.

"Why that last name?"

Odzina smiled as he turned his head.

"I guess this should have been a given since you don't know about where you came from."

Erza summoned a sword as she looked at him.

"What are you getting at?"

Odzina smiled wickedly at her.

"I guess the best way to put it is to say that you're my neice."

Erza just looked at him.

"Your niece?"

"Yes. My older brother, who is your father is the world high rank killer, the Bloody Soul Warrior, Nazaro Belserion."

Erza's eyes widened a little as she lowered her sword.

"He's my real…..father?"

"That's right. Judging by your expression, he must not have told you."

Erza frowned at him.

"What proof do you have that he's my blood related father?"

"Your magic. No one could just beat a demon without their senses."

Erza tightened the handle of her sword then she charged at the man.

"You're lying!"

She charged at him and began to clash swords with him. She was surprised to see that the blade he had was some sort of soul blade because his sword broke hers.

'What kind of sword is he using? I can't land a single hit on him!'

Odzina smiled as he fought with Erza then he teleported behind her and slammed her into the ground. As he had pinned her to the ground he smiled as he looked at her.

"My, you look nothing like my brother yet you have his magic to use Requip magic of more than one origin."

Erza glared up at him then Odzina smiled at her.

"Unlike my brother I know the life you lived as a slave. I will have you relive those nightmares all over again."

With that he placed his hand on Erza's face while his other hand was at her throat.

"N-No….!"

"Go back in time, my dear niece. Go back to the time where all you lived in was fear."

Soon Erza's body began to become one of a child.

When the spell was over Odzina looked at Erza who was now a young child that was frightened. Erza sat up and was shaking where she sae as she looked up at the man who just smiled softly at her.

"It's alright, my dear Erza."

He then brought her close to him to show a small sign of affection.

"I will take you under my wing."

Erza leaned her head on him then she felt him pick her up.

"…."

"Now, let's go find your mother."

"I have a mother?"

"Yes you do."

She closed her eyes as she held onto him. Odzina smiled at her as he thought to himself.

'You're mine Erza. I envied my brother for marrying your mother but now I have you.'

He went on walking but stopped when he heard footsteps behind him.

"So you both knew I was after Erza, after all."

He turned around to see Nazaro and Eileen glaring at him. Erza opened her eyes when she felt Odzina set her down against a tree.

"Mister…."

"Stay here, Erza."

Odzina went to face Nazaro and Eileen then spoke.

"Don't worry, Erza will be safe with me. She is of my blood, after all."

Nazaro glared deathly at his brother.

"You turned her back into a child that was afraid of everything, now I'm really going to kill you."

Odzina smirked at his brother then charged and they clashed in the high air. Eileen had rushed to Erza who was about to run but Eileen held her close.

"Don't run, Erza. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm scared."

Eileen looked at the child with softened eyes then she stroked Erza's head, running her fingers through her hair.

"you don't have to be afraid. Your mother and father are both here."

Erza looked at her and Eileen smiled warmly at her. She leaned closer and kissed Erza on the forehead.

"Mommy…"

Eileen picked Erza up and held her close. She looked up at the sky to see Nazaro then Erza looked at her.

"Mommy?"

Eileen looked at her.

"Yes, my dear Erza?"

"Which one is Daddy?"

Eileen looked up and smiled.

"The one with wings."

"Daddy can fly?"

"Yes he can."

Just then a large blast was fired in the air and Odzina fell to the ground. Nazaro landed and rushed to his family. When he saw Erza, he gently took her from Eileen and held her tightly in his arms.

"Your safe now, Erza."

He placed his hand on Erza's forehead and Erza passed out.

Eileen took erza back into her arms and looked at Nazaro.

"Is she turning back to normal?"

"Yes."

"Let's get her inside."

Eileen took the passed out Erza into the ship while Nazaro dragged his passed out brother into the ship to hold him as a prisoner.

 **AN: Alright there is another chapter completed! I change my mind about updated as the manga goes, that take FOREVER! So the future has nothing to do with the manga other than I hope that Eileen is really Erza's mother, since we learn about Team Natsu's parents in every Arc that comes. I will update soon!**


	9. Chapter 9

When Erza woke up again she found herself back to normal but she felt that she was laying on a bed and that her head was on a lap.

"Dear, she's awake."

Erza blinked and turned her head to look up only to see the woman that looked like a more mature version of her.

"What's going on?"

Erza then looked to see Nazaro coming into the room and he went to them.

"How are you feeling, Erza?"

Erza sat up and looked at him.

"I'm fine. Sir Nazaro, who are you exactly?"

Nazaro just looked at her.

"I'm Nazaro Belserion, the Bloody Soul Warrior. A high ranked world killer in all of Earthland."

Erza shook her head.

"That's not what I meant."

"It's not? Then what did you mean?"

"That man, Odzina told me that I was his niece and that you're my father by blood."

His eyes saddened a little.

"He is correct. I am your father and the woman next to you is your mother, Eileen Belserion."

Erza looked at Eileen who was looking at her.

Eileen gave a smile and caressed Erza's cheek as she just looked at her. Nazaro backed off then turned to leave.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you so that's why I just held that part back."

Erza looked at him.

"But this whole time…..you told me that you used to have a family and that you missed them."

Nazaro just looked at her then Eileen cupped Erza's cheeks to have her look at her.

"We were a family but you were so young when we were separated."

"You mean when Rosemary Village was destroyed?"

"Yes."

Eileen brought Erza close to her and embraced her, not daring to let her daughter go.

"The magic king, August had been hunting after us and we were living here in Ishgar."

"Erza just looked at the wall as she was still being embraced by her mother.

"What happened? Why was he after our family?"

"Your father and I were forced into a system within the Alvarez empire walls. Those who were women there were ordered to have at least one child to continue the strong forces of the empire. However your father and I didn't want that and when we learned that I was pregnant with you we decided to leave the Alvarez Empire and live here in Fiore."

She pulled back and kissed Erza's forehead then went on.

"We were happy as we lived here."

Nazaro smiled softly then rubbed Erza's head.

"Yes we were. It was also the best years for your mother and I."

Erza looked at him.

"It was? How?"

"We had you."

Erza blushed then she rested her head on Eileen's shoulder and Eileen rubbed her back. Nazaro smiled at them then he turned to leave out of the room.

"I'm going to move the ship so that no one will come for us."

After he left the room Erza wrapped an arm around Eileen's waist as she relaxed to her mother's touch. Eileen smiled at her then Erza spoke.

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I always wanted to ask."

"What is it?"

"How did you and Father meet?"

Eileen giggled as she hugged her daughter.

"Your father and I met as children."

Erza smiled.

"Was he nice to you or did he pick fights with you?"

"No fighting from him. As I child I didn't really have anyone. My homeland had been attacked and I was the only one to survive but I was sent to train in the strong forces system. It was a training system to choose who would be the next member of the Spriggan 12."

Erza looked at her and Eileen's smile faded as she tucked Erza's head into her neck.

"After being there for so long I was afraid I wouldn't survive but then I met your father who was at first a strong willed boy. He was threatening to others but for some reason when it came to me, he was a teddy bear."

"I bet he liked you."

Eileen nodded.

"Yes, when we first saw each other he told me that he liked my hair and would play with it. I wasn't sure how to respond but I happy for it."

Erza smiled.

'Just like with me and Jellal.'

Erza looked at her mother.

"So what all happened, Mother? I want to know."

Eileen smiled at her then they both laid on the bed.

"It's a very long story because I would have to start with my childhood before I share about how I met your father."

Erza nodded then Eileen stroked her daughter's cheek then began.

"At the time the Spriggan 12 was the strongest force in the Alvarez Empire. Children born with certain traits were forced into the training system. Whoever survived the basic training were hand picked by the current members to be trained under them. In my case I was trained under the king of magic himself. Since your father didn't like the idea of me training alone he trained along me. For everyone else, your father was a nightmare but August saw that Nazaro would only listen to me so he would go on a killing spree."

Erza looked concerned.

"father was a killer child, too?"

"Yes but his killing habits were cut off if I was around and they stopped completely when you were born. He didn't want you to think that killing for fun was okay."

"Mother?'

"Yes Erza?"

"Were you ever afraid of father because of his killing habits?"

Eileen just looked at her daughter.

"it was a surprise when I first saw him kill and transform but as time went on it didn't bother me in the slightest like it did to others."

Erza smiled then Eileen smiled.

"I take it that others are afraid of you?"

"Yes but in a good way."

"And that you have a major sweet tooth just like your father?"

Erza blushed.

"Yes, I can't help it."

Eileen giggled then held Erza close to her.

"I'll just tell you everything, that includes 'The Talk' so you can't tell me otherwise."

Erza blushed deeply.

"Um okay."

 **AN: Hello! Thank you for reading and the next handful of chapters will be about Nazaro and Eileen growing up and how Erza came along! I hope you like where this is going and I will update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**X750**

A little boy about six years old was walking alone. He had dark tanned skin a black messy hair that hung to his shoulders. He wore a cream tunic robe and had golden wrist bands. He had golden yellow eyes and wore brown sandals.

He looked up at the tall man that looked like an older version of him then at the dead body.

The confused boy tilted his head in confusion as he looked at strangle liquid that was streaming out of the dead body.

"Father?"

The tall man looked at him.

His father was a tall muscular man that had dark skin and spiky black hair that hung to his legs. He wore a black sash across his torso and black robe like pants. He had a scar on his left eye and just like his son he had yellow eyes as well.

"What is it, my son?"

"What is that coming out of the body?"

His father looked at the body on the ground.

"This my son is blood, it is the color red. The crest of our family."

His son smiled at him.

"So this is red, it's so pretty."

His father looked at him.

"Remember my son; our bloodline is different from the rest of the world. While they have red blood we have black blood."

His son looked at him.

"Red is such a pretty color. I want to keep seeing it no matter what."

His father smiled.

"I'm sure you will. You must create yourself a title for the world to fear you by."

"I will, Father."

The boy ripped off an arm from the dead body and pulled the bone out.

"What is this?"

"That's a bone. Everyone has them."

His son held the bone in his hands then he smiled as he ran ahead. His father just smiled and followed after his son.

 **X757 Northern Alakitasia**

The boy was now a 13 year old boy. His messy hair had grew and now it hung to his upper back and framed his face. He wore black sweatpants and wore a red cloth around his waist. He wore black slippers and wore black wrist bands. Most of all he now had sharp canine teeth and a long skeleton tail.

It was day time and the boy was in the forest watching from a high tree at a small group of soldiers. He smiled wickedly as he showed all of his sharp teeth and jumped down to attack the soldiers.

He landed on a soldier while the other three backed away. The trapped soldier was clawing the ground but cried out in agonizing pain while the boy clawed through his torso.

"More! I want to see more!"

The boy looked up and jumped for the next soldier who suffered the same fate as the first. The other two soldiers backed away then the one of them took their spear and threw it at the boy.

However the boy dodged out of the way of the incoming spear and looked at the soldier with a wicked smile.

"I want to see your blood!"

Just like the other soldiers the third suffered the same fate.

The fourth soldier made a huge run for his life. He soon stopped when he came to a dead end. When he turned around he froze in horror when he saw the boy coming to him. He pointed his spear at him.

"S-Stay back!" 

The boy just smirked as he went closer to him. The soldier becoming more afraid took a step back as he spoke.

"Who are you?"

The boy smiled.

"My name is Nazaro, Last of the Bloody Soul bloodline."

The soldier back away until he was trapped by the wall of the dead end. Nazaro went to him with an intense wicked smile as he spoke.

"I want to see your blood."

"What for?"

"Blood is the same color of red, I love that color so much."

Before Nazaro could lay a hand on the frightened soldier something struck him from behind and knocked him out cold.

When Nazaro came to he was sitting alone in a dark room chained up.

"Where am I? What is this place?"

Soon the door opened and the person to come into the chamber that he was in smiled at him.

"The King of magic has ordered for you to meet with him.

Nazaro lifted his head to look at the soldier before him with cold eyes as he remembered what happened.

"What does he want?"

The soldier took the boy out of the chamber and was brought to a large tower where the King of Magic himself was waiting for him.

"So you're here, Nazaro."

The boy looked at him.

"What do you want with me? Do you want someone to be killed?"

August just looked at him.

"Your magic must be tamed."

The next thing they knew was the chains had fallen off and Nazaro looked at his hands that were free from the chains then August spoke.

"I want you to show me a sample of your power."

Nazaro smiled wickedly as he looked at the soldier who brought him to August. The soldier became terrified and he turned to run away. However, Nazaro had tackled him to the ground and was clawing away at the soldier's torso, cutting him in half.

After the soldier was dead Nazaro looked at August with an expression of a mad person. August wasn't afraid as he lifted the boy and carried him to a dark chamber.

"You two will be staying in here. If you both are still here when I return, I will train you both myself."

With that he closed the door.

Nazaro frowned as he frowned away into the darkness.

"What does that mean? I'm the only one in h-"

He blinked when he sensed that he wasn't alone. He sniffed the air only to smell that there was another person in the chamber with him.

"Wow, whoever's in here with me, you smell very sweet."

He followed the smell only to bump into someone.

"There you are."

"…."

Nazaro heard a small sniff sound then blinked.

"Hey, what is it?"

"….I'm scared…"

The other person sounded like a child, a girl to be exact. Well this was new to Nazaro, since he had been locked away for most of his life he never knew what a girl was. He only heard of them but that was it.

"Don't worry, just sleep."

"But…"

"What's wrong?"

"What if those monsters attack?"

"I won't let them near you."

"Promise…?"

"I promise."

They both went to a corner and Nazaro had the girl to be further in the corner while he was before her. In case if something came near them Nazaro would only have to wake up and attack while the girl would be safe. Both kids fell asleep after that.

When morning came Nazaro woke up only to see that every monster that had come towards them was killed by him.

'Now to see what this girl looks like.'

He turned around and stared when he saw the girl.

The girl sleeping had scarlet hair that hung to her shoulders. She was wearing a worn out dress and she looked a little beat up.

Nazaro just stared at her sleeping face then he looked at her scarlet hair. In his case this girl's hair was not only his favorite color but it was also very beautiful. He smiled as he reached out to touch her hair. It was so smooth.

'She smells sweet.'

He then touched her cheek only for the girl to open her eyes to see him. Nazaro was expecting the girl to be afraid of him but instead the girl didn't show any sign of fear.

"Um…."

Nazaro looked away. He didn't know what do, this is the first time he ever met a girl.

"Your hair's pretty."

The girl just stared at him then she blushed as she nervously smiled at the ground.

"Um thank you."

Nazaro looked at her.

"You're not scared of me?"

She looked at him.

"Why would I be?"

He just stared at her.

'She really doesn't know about me?'

He looked away.

"Nothing."

The girl then smiled at him.

"May we become friends?"

Nazaro looked at her.

There was a first time for everything indeed.

"Friends we shall be."

The girl smiled and held his hand in hers.

"That's great; I'm Eileen, what's your name?"

Nazaro looked at her with soft eyes.

"I'm Nazaro."

 **AN: Alright! The fateful encounter of Eileen and Nazaro! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**X764**

For seven years Nazaro and Eileen were together in the Alvarez Empire training to become killers and become the next members of the Spriggan 12. Eileen was being trained personally under the methods of August, the King of Magic while Nazaro trained with Neinhart who would have trouble taming Nazaro since Nazaro was from a Bloodthirsty Cannibal race.

What surprised the current members of the Spiggan alone was that Eileen was the only person that could tame Nazaro. At first others would think that Nazaro was the next person to be chosen to be part of the Spriggan 12 but whenever he would feel the urge to kill, Eileen would be there to calm him. August himself wondered what the real deal was between the two but he just brushed if off.

One night Eileen was sitting on the stone wall of a spring. It was evening so it was almost the sunset.

"Eileen?"

Eileen looked over her shoulder to see Nazaro coming her way.

She wasn't surprised that he was bringing cake for a late day snack.

"Hello Nazaro."

He sensed a monotone in her voice and sat next to her.

"Alright, something's wrong what is it?"

She looked away.

"It's just something that Master August has informed me about.

"And?"

"He wants me to bear a child."

"With who?"

"He said anyone is alright as long as the child I give birth to is strong."

"Do you not want children?"

"I do want to be a mother but I don't want to give birth to a child into this place."

Nazaro nodded. He couldn't blame her for that. He didn't like the idea of knowing that any child that was born with certain traits would be forced into the soldier system. When they first got into the system as children there were 50 in the start but only 13 survived. Nazaro looked at Eileen with soften eyes. He knew that had he not found her when he did, she would have been among the children that didn't make it through the training.

Nazaro scooted closer and wrapped his tail around Eileen's waist.

Eileen looked at him then rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared."

"Of having a child?"

"….."

"Eileen?"

She looked at him worried.

"I can't have children."

He was confused.

"You can't? How can you tell?"

"We women go through phase every month that our body prepares to have a child. If we do mate the eggs in our body will form into a child."

"So your body doesn't go through this phase?"

She shook her head and tears were forming in her eyes.

"If Master August finds out that I can't have children he'll see me as useless and have me sent to that manor, Luxor."

Nazaro's eyes narrowed. The manor Luxor was a whore house from what the rumors said. He heard that it was a place where girls were sent to if they couldn't have children they were taken there. Many were killed in that place. So for a girl that couldn't have children she was either sent to death or she was sent to pleasure pig like men until she was unable to take any more.

He wrapped his arms around her as if he was never going to let her go.

"I'm never going to let that happen to you."

"I don't know what to do."

Nazaro looked at her and cupped her cheek.

"You don't need to worry. We'll think of something together. Better yet, we'll get out of Alvarez."

"But where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here."

He wiped her tears away and kissed her on the forehead.

"Let's go."

They both left away from the spring and went to another place. Eileen let Nazaro lead her to their special hiding place that they would stay at if they didn't have any quests or training.

As they were inside the house Eileen sat on the bed and began to unbraid her hair. She nearly flinched when she felt Nazaro taking one of her other braids and was undoing it.

"Nazaro?"

"I can't help it. Your hair is so attractive that I always want to play with it."

She nodded and they both went on grooming her hair.

As they were doing so Eileen couldn't help but think of the first time Nazaro had groomed her hair. It was the very quest that she went solo on.

 **(A year ago)**

Eileen was on her way on a quest to one of the mountains. Her quest to locate a wizard that called themselves the Eternal Entertainer. In a way this wizard toys with their victims until they die. Eileen was a little hesitant about the quest but she knew for a fact that refusing an order would lead to severe punishment.

She then stopped when she saw half bodies tied to trees. She wondered where this wizard was and soon she heard a voice.

"Ah, are you lost little girl?"

Eileen looked behind her and her eyes widened when she saw who it was.

'Nazaro?'

The man looked just like Nazaro but his hair was in thin dreads. He wore dark brown pants and had a black scarf around his neck along with black boots.

"I see, you're from the Alvarez Empire. That must mean you're a wizard. I hope you can entertain me, I'm bored right now."

With that he charged towards her and Eileen dodged his attacks.

'I don't understand, why is Nazaro attacking me? I told him I was going on a quest but this can't be right.'

The man frowned and kicked Eileen hard enough that she slammed into a tree and hit the ground. Eileen got to her knees and was holding her side where he had kicked her.

'Did he break a rib?'

Eileen tried to stand but failed. The man went to her and smiled.

"I kicked harder than I meant to. I would hate to hurt you again so sleep now."

He snapped his fingers and Eileen passed out.

At the Alvarez Empire Nazaro kept having an uneasy feeling that something had happened to Eileen so then he went to the record to check which quest Eileen had left on. When he saw the quest his eyes widened in horror and he quickly rushed out of there.

When Eileen came to she found herself in a room. She tried to move but saw that she was tied to the bed she was on.

"What is this?"

"You're away my little woman."

She turned her head to see the man coming to her.

"Why are you doing this?"

The man smiled.

"I was going to kill you at first but I couldn't. Your hair is such a beauty to look at."

He sat on the side of the bed and gently took a strand of her hair.

"Such a breathtaking scent. You smell so sweet yet spicy."

He then leaned over her and she turned her head away from him as she felt his breath on her neck.

"You smell like cinnamon, that's one of my favorite treats."

He brought a hand to her face and leaned closer to claim her lip but Eileen pleaded.

"Please stop, Nazaro."

The man blinked then let her go.

"What did you call me?"

Eileen was confused.

'This man isn't Nazaro, but he looks just like him.'

The man had a slight frown on his face.

"I see, so Nazaro already claimed you as his woman."

"…."

"You're not his anymore."

With that he leaned closer but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Odzina! Back away from her."

Eileen blinked and saw both Nazaro and the man that was called Odzina. Her eyes widened when she saw how much they looked alike. Nazaro was glaring deathly as he entered into the room.

"You dare put your hands on my lady?!"

Odzina stood up from the bed and smiled at Nazaro.

"you left her alone in such a cold place. I was only being a gentleman by bringing her inside."

Nazaro's form changed into his bloodlust self and Odzina had a gloomy expression on his face.

"Why must we always have to fight? We didn't fight when we were children, big brother."

Eileen was in shock then Nazaro slashed through his brother who just fell back. Eileen watched in horror as Nazaro came to her. Since she was still tied to the bed she couldn't move and she was scared.

"Nazaro…."

Nazaro cut the ropes then he picked her up bridal style then left out of the place.

On their way back to the Alvarez Empire Eileen looked at Nazaro.

"Did you kill him?"

"No. I just wanted to fatally attack him for what he did to you."

She leaned her head onto his chest as he carried her.

'So protective.'

She closed her eyes to rest in his arms.

 **(Present time)**

She tensed at the memory and Nazaro looked at her.

"Eileen, is something wrong?"

Eileen looked at him.

"I want to know, what do you see me as?"

"Hm?"

"Am I just your partner that you have a strong bond with?"

"No."

"Am I just a sibling to you?"

"No."

"Am I just your friend?"

"No."

Eileen just lowered her head but blinked when she felt Nazaro bring her head to his only to feel his lips claim hers. She was taken back that she brought a hand up to his chest to push him off but she didn't. She then felt him gently push her back so that he was on top of her as they were kissing. Eileen relaxed and then the kiss broke. She looked at him with surprised eyes as Nazaro looked at her with soft eyes.

"I don't see you as any of those things. I see you as my lover and I want to be with you."

He lowered his head and began kissing at her neck and Eileen held onto his shoulder then she looked at him.

"Really?"

"Yes."

He leaned to her again and kissed her. As they kissed she felt his tongue enter her mouth and explored. Eileen moaned into the kiss then she wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss. The kiss broke and Nazaro backed up a little bit.

"I don't think we should continue."

She looked at him.

"No, please."

"But Eileen, are you sure about this?"

She nodded.

"Yes. I know that you'll never hurt me. You're the only one I fully trust."

He nodded then laid his head on her breast. He was surprised at how full and soft they were then he felt Eileen take one of his hands and placed it on one of her breasts.

"Please, it's alright."

He looked at her then nodded. He stroked her cheek then kissed her again.

 **AN: Another chapter is complete! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Four months have passed and Eileen wasn't herself. Since she was hardly around others that made it easier for her but as for Nazaro he picked up very quickly that Eileen was acting strange. The first time he sensed that something was wrong was when she took his cake from him and ate it. Nazaro just looked at her asking if she was alright. Eileen told him that she was fine and that she was craving for cake.

One day August and Nazaro were both walking and Nazaro looked at August.

"Master, what do you plan on doing with a child once the child is born?"

"Train the child to become a warrior to serve his Majesty."

They both saw Eileen walking. Nazaro noticed that she seemed to have slowed down. He went to her and August left them alone.

"Come Eileen."

Nazaro led Eileen to her room and sat her on the bed and smiled at her. She looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?"

"You've been eating cake a lot lately."

"What wrong with that?"

"You don't even like cake."

"I only eat cake if I'm craving for it."

Nazaro blinked then he leaned closer to her and placed a hand on her stomach. He was expecting to feel something like soft flesh but it felt kind of hard. His eyes widen then he smiled as he rubbed Eileen's stomach. Eileen just stared at him then placed a hand on her stomach.

"I guess it wasn't a fantasy."

He smiled at her.

"You're with child."

He then blinked when he recalled what August had told him then he wrapped his arms around Eileen's waist.

"We have to leave Alvarez and fast."

Eileen nodded then spoke.

"where would we go?"

"I hear Fiore is the perfect place to go. We can live there and have our little one safe away from all this brutal life."

Eileen nodded then they both looked at her stomach.

"When should we leave?"

Nazaro leaned his head on her stomach.

"At this rate we have to get out of here by next week. If someone were to suspect that you're with child they will inform Master August."

Eileen nodded then placed a hand on Nazaro's head.

"I don't our child here, I want them to live a better life."

Nazaro nodded then he looked up at her.

"I will start making preparations in the mean time I need you to avoid others as much as possible. They might think you working on another magic spell."

She nodded then they both laid on the bed embracing each other.

A week later Nazaro and Eileen snuck out of the Alvarez empire at night. They took Nazaro's ship that he had created and quietly snuck away from the land.

As they were sailing away Eileen was mostly laying in bed because of how she felt about her pregnancy. She honestly thought it wouldn't be possible but since she assured Nazaro to mate with her in his true form it seemed to have worked. She rubbed her stomach and soon closed her eyes.

Nazaro walked into the room she was in and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. To him she was just beautiful and now they were going to be parents. He was a tad disappointed that they weren't married but at the same time they both had a reason. Nazaro looked at Eileen's stomach and laid his head on it. He soon felt movement and looked to see that Eileen had turned to look at him.

"I see that you found a new pillow."

"Why not? It's so awesome."

"Well a new life is going to join us soon."

He nodded and kissed her stomach then joined her in the bed.

"I wonder what we're going to have."

"In time we will find out."

After a few days had went by they sailed into a bay area. They saw that there was a house but it wasn't being used by anyone. They moved into the house and Nazaro had Eileen to rest since they had both learned quickly that the baby had been using energy which had been Eileen tired.

A few months had went by and Eileen looked at her pregnant stomach. From time to time she would feel the baby kick or just simply move. Nazaro had been excited about the baby moving and had been planting all sorts of red plants and fruits.

One day as Eileen and Nazaro were out in the fruit field that Nazaro had planted Eileen winced in pain as she held her stomach. Nazaro went to her and placed a hand on her back.

"Eileen, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, the baby is just moving."

He just looked at her then felt her stomach. That didn't seem the case because Eileen tightened the fabric that she was wearing.

"Eileen, come on."

He helped her to her feet then picked her up bridal style and took her into their home. He had her to lay in a spare bedroom and he looked at him.

"Nazaro…."

"It's alright, I'm here."

She nodded then He climbed into the bed with her and held her to him.

Later on that night Eileen woke up in pain. She whimpered as she tried to sit up but couldn't.

"Nazaro…."

Nazaro opened up his eyes and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I think it's time."

Nazaro turned on the light and looked at her. It was true, it was time for the baby to be born. Eileen had never felt so much pain in her life to be crying out the way she was. Nazaro was cradling her as she was pushing. She was holding onto him as she did so.

For Nazaro it pained him to see the woman he loved to be in pain. He looked at her and would look at where the baby was coming out of.

'Come on, Eileen.'

Eileen tightened her grip on his shirt before whimpering in pain again.

"It hurts."

"I know it's hurting you but you're going to be a mother today."

She looked at him.

"You're going to be a father as well."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Yes, we're going to be parents today."

She went on pushing then soon when she gave one more push they both heard a small baby cry.

Eileen let Nazaro go as he gently laid her on the bed and he went to get their child. He smiled with great joy when held their child in his arms.

"Eileen, we had a girl. She's beautiful."

He went to the side of the bed to show Eileen their daughter. He picked up one of her hands and placed her hand on the daughter's cheek.

"Do you feel that, Eileen? It's our daughter's cheek."

She looked at him then smiled. She opened her arms to hold her daughter. When she was given her daughter she smiled warmly at the newborn baby that laid in her arms. The baby had red hair just like her mother but she didn't have a tail like her father but it didn't seem to bother Nazaro one bit.

"what should we name her?"

Eileen looked at her daughter.

"I want to name her something that mean Eternal Promise."

Nazaro looked at the baby then smiled.

"I got it, how about Erza?"

Eileen looked at him then she looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Erza, I like that."

Nazaro climbed into the bed and they both smiled at their daughter who had snuggled up to her mother who smiled at her.

"Welcome to the world, Erza."

 **AN: Another chapter is complete and Erza has been born! Thank you for reading and I will update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

Eight years have went on since Erza was born and the family lived in peace. Nazaro was walking alone in his strawberry field but then stopped when he was confronted by his brother, Odzina.

"Odzina."

"Hello brother."

"What do you want?"

"I was just wondering where you and your lady have been up to but I see that you left the life of being a true killer."

"What of it?"

Odzina frowned at him.

"We're from a bloodline of killers! That's what we are and what we will always be!"

Nazaro frowned at him then turned to leave.

"I'm not a killer anymore. I put that behind me for good."

"Why?!"

Just then both men heard a cheerful calling.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Nazaro and Odzina both looked to see little erza running towards them. She clung to her father and smiled brightly at him. Nazaro's eyes softened as he rubbed his daughter's head as she giggled.

Nazaro then picked his daughter up and was about to leave then stopped when he heard Odzina talk.

"You and your lady got busy, I see."

"Not in front of my daughter."

"Let me meet my niece."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not stupid. I will only say this once. Don't ever come around this place again."

With that he left taking Erza with him.

On the way back home Erza saw that her father looked mad about something but she didn't say anything. When they got home Eileen was cutting the strawberries.

"Welcome back you two."

She blinked when she saw that her husband didn't have his everyday smile. He went to her and kissed her.

"I'll be right back."

He went upstairs and Erza went to her mother and held onto her leg.

"Mommy?"

Eileen looked at her daughter.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"There was a man that looked just like Daddy."

That was all Eileen needed to hear then she quickly changed the subject.

"You want to help Mommy make strawberry and cherry jam?"

Erza's face flit up as she nodded. Eileen had learned quickly that her daughter loved sweets and enjoyed making jam with her mother while helping her parent pick the fruit.

That night Eileen was putting Erza to bed. As she was doing so she looked at her daughter and noticed that her daughter wasn't smiling.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"Is Daddy going to be okay, Mommy?"

Eileen stroked her daughter's cheek as she smiled.

"Yes he will be. I'm sure Daddy is just thinking about something."

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"What makes Daddy happy?"

Eileen smiled at her daughter's cuteness.

"He's happy with sweets, jam and the fruits in his fields but you want to know something that really makes him happy?"

Erza nodded and Eileen poked her daughter's nose.

"He's happy the most with you."

Erza smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. Get some sleep."

Eileen kissed her daughter on the forehead then Erza closed her eyes.

After Erza was put to bed Eileen went to her room that she shared with Nazaro. She saw that he was still bothered but she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Dear, what is troubling you?"

"I saw my brother. What bothers me more is that he saw Erza."

Eileen nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You worried her."

"I didn't mean to. How is she right now?"

"She's doing better. I just put her to bed."

Nazaro nodded then Eileen looked at him.

"Are you going to bed depressed?"

"I wasn't going to sleep tonight."

"How come?"

He looked at his tail and Eileen saw that the very tip of his tail looked as if it was glowing red.

"What's wrong with your tail?"

"It only glows when I'm angry. I once learned the hard way that if I got to bed angry then I would turn into my bloodlust form and kill everything that is near me."

She nodded then looked at him.

"Alright."

He looked at her.

"Are you going to sleep with Erza tonight?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll be in the field until I'm calm again."

"Goodnight dear."

With that she left back to Erza's room and climbed into the bed with Erza. She held her daughter to her and Erza snuggled into her arms. She smiled then went to sleep after that.

The next day erza was looking for her father only to see him sitting on a large rock next to a dragon tree. She smiled and ran towards him.

"Daddy!"

When she got to him her smile fell when she saw her father looking at her. For the first time Erza saw her father with solid black eyes with golden slits for pupils looking back at her. Erza just looked at her father and Eileen had sensed that something wasn't right so she had rushed only to see her daughter standing before Nazaro in his bloodlust form.

'Erza, get out of there.'

Erza then smiled and began to sing.

" _Are you going to Merlot Field_

 _Where everything is red_

 _The apple, the cherry, jam and berry_

 _Mix into sweet candy_

 _Are you going to Merlot Field_

 _Where everything is red_

 _The rose, Sweet pea, mahogany_

 _Joined by the dragon tree_

 _Are you going to Merlot Field_

 _Where everything is red_

 _Wear crimson, garnet, ruby and scarlet_

 _Drink blood wine of sangria_

 _Remember me, your family_

 _As we go to Merlot Field."_

After the song Nazaro's features turned back to normal as he picked his daughter up and held her close.

"That was beautiful , my little Knightingale."

Erza smiled then Eileen came to them. All three of them sat together and ate cherries and strawberries as they watched the sun go down.

When it was late at night Erza went to her parent's room and saw that they were still awake.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Her parents looked at her and Eileen spoke first.

"What is it, Sweetie?"

Erza went to her and held onto her.

"I had a nightmare."

Nazaor and Eileen looked at each other then Nazaro looked at erza.

"it was just a bad dream, Erza."

Erza looked like she was about to cry then Nazaro smiled as he brought Erza into the bed and hugged her close. Eileen smiled and hugged her daughter as well. As the three of them were in bed together Erza and Eileen were fast asleep while Nazaro was still awake.

'No matter what. We'll always be together.'

He leaned over and kissed them both on the forehead then fell asleep.

 **In Alvarez**

August was in the main tower but then he looked behind him to see Odzina coming to him.

"What is it, Odzina?"

"I found them."

August narrowed his brow.

"Where are they?"

"They live in Ishgar and they have a little child."

"Let's get going."

With that August and his men got on the war ships and headed to Ishgar.

 **AN: Alright another chapter has been completed! What is going to happen to the family now? I will update when I can!**


End file.
